You hunted me down Like a wolf A predator
by MizuSky
Summary: It always starts in a club, with the beat of the music. When you have a crush on your brothers best friend, it's a cause for chaos. Bro-codes will be broken! Ass will be kicked on a gaming console, and there will be annoying cats!
1. Chapter 1

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

Maka Albarn angrily placed her hands over her ears at the loud music, she was nestled at the far end of a bar closet to the exit of a club. Her adopted brother black*star was howling happily right in her ear about how he was gonna have so much fun tonight. The blonde female growled angrily, why did she come here? She could be doing something much more productive, over losing her hearing to black*star, and the stupidly loud do-remixed music of the club. But alas, her brother had dragged her out of her warm little room filled with books. Ah books… She threw a fit, of course. It was only expected. She was the modest one, the decent one, and the smart one of the two. So there was no way on earth she'd be dragged to a club on a school night, with out some form of resistance.

"You need to learn how to have some fun, or you'll start to grow mushrooms on your head!" He'd wailed as he ran around the house, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, attempting to put clothes on.

The whole while the bookworm had her face buried in a romance novel, reading the same paragraph at least four times before lodging the book firmly in her brother's skull. His excessive whining after that some how managed to budge her to go. So she threw on something simple, a black and neon purple plaid skirt, and a black singlet with the words 'Angel' written on it in purple. A pair of black platform heels and some small choices of accessories and she then allowed the blue-haired boy drag her out. Her hands still firmly clutching her book as he did so.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth_

_With their lies…_

_You little spies! _

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth_

_With their lies…_

_You little spies!_

"Are you just gonna sit there and mope the whole night?" Black*star whined, poking his sister who was reading. She turned her blank-cold expression to the hyper-active boy before continuing to read her book.

"I'll take that as a yes." Black*star sighed, running a hand through his hair. He'd just about given up with trying to get his sister out of this robotic routine of school, part-time work, and studying. Sadly, it didn't really work. "C'MON SIS, AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER, I DEMAND YOU HAVE FUN!" He suddenly yelled causing a few people's heads to turn even over the pounding of the music.

"Black*star!" Maka yelped as her elder brother slammed her book down on the bar counter, the bar tender sent the duo a look of slight worry.

"No Maka! All you do is readreadreadworkstudystudywo rkreadworkstudy! You never have fun, or go out!" He cried shaking the blonde by her shoulders.

"Black*star leave the poor child alone!" A females voice cut in like sandpaper, kicking the blue-haired boy in the back of the leg.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth_

_With their lies…_

_You little spies! _

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth_

_With their lies…_

_You little spies!_

"OW LIZ. THAT F***ING HURT." Black*star cried clutching his calf and hopping around on one foot. His gaze glared up to the blonde who simply stared at him with a serious/smug look.-if that's possible.

"Ehehe! Is black*star doing the monkey-flamingo hop!?" A childish voice rang as the smaller, lighter blonde haired female jumped out from behind her sister.

"The monkey-flaming- wah?" Came Maka's response to the situation, her book tucked away some where safe.

"Be damned if I had a clue, and I'm her sister." Liz sighed, face palming. Patty continued giggling and began to mimic black*star's pained actions, turning into a slightly less agonizing movement.

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

The music continued to blare loudly, but the beat was absolutely amazing. Sounded slightly techno but Black*star had proclaimed it was a night-core version of a DJ remix of some song… Maka didn't pay much attention at the time as she was trying to dodge bodies and flailing arms.

Black*star had finally calmed down from the pain of Liz's harsh treatment and breathed in heavily.

"Where's Kiddo?" The blue-haired male asked, his eyes scanning around for the asymmetrical hair the belonged only to the symmetrical crazed person they knew as Death the kid.

"Eh, he said he had to go check something. Not sure what, but he told us to find you guys." The elder sibling replied shrugging slightly when Black*star raised an eyebrow.

Maka was watching patty with an amused/terrified expression as the blonde bounced and skipped to some tempo that was completely off from the current song.

_I noticed your eyes_

_Are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_It makes no sense at all!_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth_

_With their lies…_

_You little spies!_

"I'd love to live in your world for a minute patty." Maka sighed, stretching her arms out on the counter of the bar. Said blonde suddenly froze in her childish antics, her bangs covering her eyes in a shadow.

"No, no you would not." She said darkly, and depressingly. It made chills run up the other blondes spine. Suddenly bright blue eyes shot out from the shadows of blonde hair and sparkled brightly. "Just kidding~ " She sung, twirling around happily laughing. Maka barely stopped herself from smashing her face into the counter.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth_

_With their lies…_

_You little spies! _

_Nothing compares too~_

_A quite evening alone._

_Just the one, _

_Two of us is counting on~_

"How long does this song go for?" Liz asked as she sat down at the bar next to Maka, Who's eyes had wandered over the mass of dancing bodies. When the younger blonde registered what the other had said she simply shrugged.

"Don't know. But it's kinda catchy."

"I guess."

"Black*star!"

"Oh shit."

"NOT AGAIN YOU DOLT."

The two blondes gaze had suddenly turned to the blue-haired boy as he leapt onto the bar-top, a large intake of breath was made, before he bellowed out loudly.

"ALRIGHT SINGLE SEXY LADIES! NO NEED TO FEEL LONELY! FOR YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" It seemed like the music stopped and everyone glanced at the blue-haired weirdo before assuming he was some crazed drunk.

_That never happens!_

_I guess I'm dreaming again…_

_Let's be more than,_

_This…_

_Crush_

_Crush_

How ever the music did not stop, and instead the whole club seemed to cheer loudly. Black*star smirked and leapt off the bar top with a loud "YAHOO!" before disappearing into the mass of bodies.

"Please refrain from reminding me he's my brother." Maka sighed, face palming.

"Well… he IS adopted…" Liz offered sheepishly.

"If only _I _was so lucky to have an epic brother like Black*star." Patty whined, clinging onto her sisters arm.

"Oh believe me, I'd prefer Liz." Maka chuckled darkly.

"Eh, let's swap?"

"Sure!"

"WAIT JUST A SECOND." Liz interrupted, she glanced at her sister hurt. "You'd give me up that easily?"

"'Course not silly, we were just joking." The smaller sister cackled, but winked secretly in maka's direction, causing the book-worm to giggle slightly. Liz sighed in relief. The song decided to change before it finished.

_Oh yeah,_

_They tell me _

_I'm a 'bad boy'._

"DJ SOUL EATER IN THE HOUSE!" Some man suddenly yelled over the microphone on the DJ booth, he looked buff and very tanned with stupidly spiked blonde hair. He then turned and shook hands with another man. He had white, almost silver hair, and red eyes the glowed from the various club lights. A grin was spread across his face showing pointed shark-like teeth. Maka assumed he was 'DJ soul eater' as he suddenly stepped into the center of the booth and began mixing other beats and tunes in with the current song. The crowd loved it, and Maka cussed slightly covering her ears to block out the deafening cheers of the crowd.

"He's haaaaaawwttt." Patty sung, then ran out to the dance floor, dragging a bewildered Liz with her.

"Soul eater… where've I heard that before…" Maka wondered absently for a few minutes, she didn't notice kid had suddenly popped up. When she did she fell off her barstool as he snapped his fingers infront of her eyes.

"Maka? Hello?" He asked offering a hand out to her as she sat stunned.

"That was not funny." She fumed, grasping kids hand and quickly standing up and dusting herself off.

"I Suppose not." Although he chuckled slightly. "And about who soul is. Don't you recall he's your brothers best friend?"

"OH!" Maka gasped, clapping her hands together. "That's right! He came over once to vs. black*star at Halo!" She internally scolded herself for not remembering.

"I was there too…" Kid whined, feeling depressed at the lack of acknowledgment of his presence.

"Indeed you were. You completely rearranged the kitchen to be Symmetrical." The blonde scoffed.

"Well it was COMPLETELY disorganized, and now you can relax knowing it's perfectly symmetrical."

"Yeah…. Black*star messed it five minutes after you left." Maka giggled as the man before her suddenly stiffened and his expression became horrified. He quickly composed himself. "Any way… how's life?"

"Completely symmetrical. Wait…" Kid suddenly frowned. "I think, my bed sheets… aren't folded correctly…" His frown turned into a look of determination and he suddenly dashed off. Maka sighed grumpily, great now she's all alone.

_Hello?_

_Hello?_

_Baby, you called?_

_I can't hear a thing._

_I have got no service in the club_

_You see_

_See…_

Maka suddenly called over the bartender and ordered a cocktail, might as well have one drink… She watched as the bartender hastily rushed to get the drink to Maka before dealing with another customer, who was obviously drunk, as he started yelling something about purple elephants. Perhaps he was high as well… Maka scoffed in disgust.

She turned her eyes back to the crowd as she sipped the beverage lazily. She spotted Liz dancing with some guy that looked like a teenage delinquent, his hair was almost fully shaved and he had multiple piercing in each ear and one on his lip. But his expression was surprisingly soft. Maka frowned, never judge a book by it's cover I suppose… Liz seemed to be smiling sincerely as he told her something.

Patty was dancing with black*star much to Maka's dismay. Those two together were just a cause for trouble. Thank god they weren't drunk at least, or else they'd probably work as a team to try and steal the bra from the hottest chick in the club. Patty had no shame when it came to gender differences.

Surprisingly she spotted kid in the crowd, he looked absolutely lost and panicked. Maka couldn't help but giggle as he tried to escape the swarming mass of bodies to reach the bar again.

Suddenly bored with finding her friends so easily, she pulled her book out from-where ever the hell- she hid it, and continued reading.

She only looked up when she realised she'd finished her drink, and called for another. At the moment she had ordered another she felt like some one was staring at her, and she glanced around to find where the feeling was coming from. She stiffened when she saw Soul's read eyes boring into her, like he was trying to figure something out. She narrowed her gaze at him questioningly before realization crossed his features and his grin grew and he let out an inaudible chuckle, then pointed into the crowd. Her emerald gaze followed his fingers before she shot out of her seat forgetting her book and drink as she made a mad dash for Black*star, who had gotten into a loud argument with a dark skinned man who's hair was black and styled interestingly with dreads. They looked totally pissed off at each other, and she intervened before a punch was dished out by black*star.

"BLACK*STAR." She growled dangerously, causing the blue-haired boy to stiffen and turn. Her glare turned dangerously to the man across from him. "Killik."

"Ah, Maka. Greetings." Killik greeted, though his tone was venomous. "Do you know this runt?" He asked tilting his head to Black*Star who fumed at the nickname.

"Yes, my Brother sadly." The blonde replied, glaring at both males. They seemed to shrink under her stare before seeing each other and began fighting all over again.

_If we don't kill ourselves_

_We'll be the leaders_

_Of a messed up_

_Generation. _

_If we don't kid ourselves_

_Would they believe us_

_If we told them the reason_

_Why?_

"SHUT. UP. BOTH OF YOU!" The book-worm snapped, effectively grabbing both males attention once again. "What's going on here?"

"He touched my girlfriend!" Killik.

"He hit me for no reason!" Black*star.

Both of them yelled at the same time, Maka face palmed, trying to control her anger.

"Black*star…." She hissed, snapping her gaze up to his and glaring daggers.

"Uh-oh…."

"Good luck man." Killik laughed.

Black*star bolted, with Maka hot on his heels. How he managed to avoid the wave of bodies, Maka would never know. He was like a ninja, there one second gone the next. In the end Maka just ended up getting shoved against the platform that held the Dj booth. She glanced upwards and was greeted with Red eyes looking absolutely amused. She frowned angrily before childishly sticking out her tongue.

"He's you're best friend!" She mouthed to him. He laughed.

"He's your brother." He mouthed back before suddenly getting lost in the beat of working his music. She huffed angrily then felt suddenly awkward as people grinded against one another in front of her. It basically looked like they were trying to have sex with their clothes on, she fled. Then fought tooth and nail to get out of the partiers and back to her perch by the bar. Her drink was gone, no-doubtly either snatched or cleaned up. But her book remained untouched. She sighed, then whipped out her phone sending black*star a text.

**Maka: **_Going home._

**Blackstar: **_'kay, I'm not far off. I ran into Tsubaki and she scolded me. _

**Maka: **_Poor black*star. Always trying to impress his crush, but can't do anything about it. _

**Blackstar: **…_Bully. _

**Maka: **_hehehe. Cya at home. Oh, you BETTER come home sober. Or I'll set Papa on your ass. _

**Blackstar: **_Pfft. Wat's spirit gonna do? Ground me? He's never ova. _

**Maka: **_That was the light threat, you come home drunk, I'll maka-chop your brains out. _

**Blackstar: **_kk. _

In the time of texting her brother she'd effectively made it out of the club and hailed a cab. She slipped inside smoothly and gave her address to the driver and he nodded, and took off.

* * *

Eeep!

Greetings, I'm mizu. This is my first story or well fanfiction.. on here~!

So please go easy on reviews ;o;! I tend to be very shy and have low self esteem, but i love to write. so pleeeease go easy?

any way i hope you enjoy reading this~ as you probably figured out it's a bit AU. - perhaps more than a bit. but yeah~!

black*star is maka's adopted brother if you hadn't figured it out, and their ages are around the 18-21 marks, I s'pose. Not full on up about it. I'm welcome to ideas for it though XD Black*star is obviously older.

The characters might be a little out of character at some points, but don't fret! i'll try and keep the strong/main points each character has towards each other~! etc. etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Eeeh! I know it's out fairly late, but I ran into some trouble w; ehehe, I meant to update this on Thursday last week XD! -it's Monday night for me here =3=;

Also thank you everyone for your kind reviews3! Even the favs and follows, and the views!~! i must say i was surprised but thoroughly enjoyed with the numbers!

And because I forgot previously.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own soul eater, or it's characters.

-If I did I'm sure there'd be involvement of a lion, a witch, and a wardrobe. Minus the lion.

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Upon waking up Maka whimpered, the suns rays had slipt through her curtain and splayed across her closed eyelids. She rolled over effectively covering her eyes from the intruding light. She'd had a massive head ache after going out to the club two nights ago. It still hadn't fully died down, but it certainly was a hell of a lot better. Her Saturday morning wouldn't be all ruined.

Of course however, Black*star had missed out on school the next day. He'd come home drunk, and not only that. He'd brought a chick with him. God knew who the hell she was, but of course she was blonde and had giant tits. She'd never hit her brother harder with her books before. Causing him to be KO'd for a full 12 hours.

She rolled out of bed lazily, she'd stayed up studying until about 4 am. She then proceeded glare at her clock which read 9:06 am. She sighed rubbed her eyes, then walked out of her room, leaning on anything heavily for support as she made her way down the hall.

She was greeted with an interesting sight upon reaching the living room. Soul sprawled out on the floor fast asleep, with his head rested on one of her slippers she'd left out in previous night. Black*star was also sprawled out on the floor, but his head was resting on Souls back and he held an Xbox 360 controller in his hands. His eyes glued to the screen and his fingers working furiously on the controller. Maka glanced at the screen and immediately realised he was playing dead island.

She hated that game, she always screamed when people she thought were dead on the ground suddenly jumped up lusting after her brains. -Black*star would laugh his ass off then receive a KO blow from a Skyrim guidebook. Ah good times…

"Comfy bro?" Maka yawned, shuffling into the kitchen.

A grunt was her only acknowledgment that black*star heard her.

"How long's Soul been here for?" She asked, more awake now as she began to get the makings for Tea.

"He stayed here last night." Her brother muttered, eyes still glued to the screen. Maka jumped slightly when he suddenly yelled. "DIE YOU FAT ASS MOTHER EFFING ZOMBIE!" Soul was like stone, his soft snores didn't even change even though Maka was sure black*star had woken up the neighbours.

"And I wonder why people think I'm the older one of us." Maka sighed. "How come I didn't notice he was over?"

"Simple, you had your fat ass head crammed into a fat ass text book. OW." Black*star yelped as a coffee mug hit his head with a hollow 'plonk'.

"Huh, I guess there really isn't anything in there." Maka chimed, stepping out into the living room she juggled three cups of tea and placed them on the coffee table 2 feet from black*star and soul. After the mug had toppled off black*star's head it had smashed into soul's right shoulder, causing the white-haired boy to stir groggily.

"Mornin' Soulie-bear." Maka chirped, pushing one mug towards him. Black*Star had regained his composure and was once again tapping at the controller.

"…What are you? My mother? I don't recall my mum having a flat chest…" Soul yawned rubbing his eyes, he was irritated by the females nickname. Only his mother ever called him that.

"OW." Soul yelped rubbing his head, Maka huffed and retreated into the cushions of the couch, sipping her tea. Meanwhile Soul dislodged the book from his head and shoved black*star off him.

"Thankfully I'm not your mother. I'm sure my child would know better than to address a lady as such." Maka growled, her cheeks tinged a slight shade of red at the comment on her chest. They weren't that small… Right?

"Tch." Was the only reply as he grasped the mug and chugged the liquid down in one go. Maka stared shocked. Wouldn't that burn?

"SHIT." And directly after those thoughts her brothers best friend bolted from his spot on the ground and into the kitchen, yelling all sorts of profanities and mix of 'hot', 'water', and 'need.'. Maka giggled when she heard the faucet being turned on.

"YAHOO!" Black*star cheered as he completed the hard part of a quest he had to do for the game. Maka narrowed her eyes as he carelessly reached back and grasped the mug. He then proceeded with the same antics Soul had a few moments ago. Maka sighed.

"Men are all stupid." She decided that a while ago, but listening to the two bicker over who gets to shove their mouth under the tap just proved her point even more.

"Women are cliché." Soul snorted walking back into the room, he plopped down on the floor near maka's feet.

"Nya~! Are not!" A sing-song voice chimed, and a black almost purple cat poked her head out from under the couch. The words 'Are not!' left maka's mouth at the same time the cats did.

"…Ok, I've seen witches, weird white humanoid things with rabbits feet, and death gods. Yet, how the HECK is that cat talking?" Soul asked scuffling away from the cat a bit. Said cat made a pouting face and her ears flicked backwards.

"Who said she's a cat?" Was maka's relaxed reply as the cat 'poofed' into a cloud of smoke before reappearing as a busty adult woman with indigo hair and gold eyes, and of course, barely legal clothing.

"Nya~" The woman purred, pulling her witches hat across where her heart is and bowing formally. Even if she flashed her cleavage to the world.

"Uhn!" Was souls remark as he toppled backwards, blood spurting out his nose. The cat-woman cackled amused, where as Maka brought a book down on soul's unsuspecting head and then crossed her arms angrily across her chest and huffed.

"If witches exist then so can cat's with magical powers. Honestly soul, it's not like a unicorn with wings just leapt infront of you, and Blaire! Put something decent on for once!" Maka growled.

"Nya~!"

"Hey, those things exist." He replied, holding his head so he faced the ceiling while pinching his nose shut with a tissue. Meanwhile Blaire poofed back into her cat-form and retreated under the couch.

"Then how is a cat who can talk, and transform into a human surprising?" She asked, reaching towards her cup of tea she'd discarded on the coffee table.

"Hng." He huffed, his gaze flicking towards the gaming console. Just in the moment black*star decided to make his re-appearance.

"SOUL, LET US PLAY HALO! SO I MAY KICK YOUR ASS!" The energetic man exclaimed, leaping infront of the x-box to switch games.

"Halo? Really… Why not call of duty?" Soul scoffed, but picked up a controller regardless.

"Because, I'm to godly for military soldiers. Only kick ass Spartans are allowed to be controlled by my hand." Came black*stars reply.

"Master chief wanna-be, honestly black*star you suck at halo." Maka snickered, suddenly reading a book she pulled out from the couch cushions, soul arced an eyebrow. Was the whole apartment littered with those weapons?

"BAHAHA! I only let my disciples win as it makes them have a sense of accomplishment!" The idiot cheered.

"Uh-huh." Maka yawned as the boys started up a custom slayer match. Almost instantly both boys died as they fell into a trap set up by soul. She grinned out how they both cussed. She flicked the page of her novel and continued reading, her cheeks flushed slightly when she realised the book was up to an intimate scene between the main character and his lover. She squirmed uncomfortably before slamming the book shut, and let out a shaky breath. Her attention turned to the game.

Black*star: -45

Soul: 13

"How in the name of Death did you get negative 45 black*star?" Maka gasped in amazement. Her only response was a string of curses aimed towards soul. Maka snorted, she then leaned over and snatched the controller from her pitiful brother.

"Honestly? A rocket launcher and Needler? Not the most original combination." She scolded as she quickly wasted the ammo of the rocket on a banshee and then swapped it for a shotgun she quickly found. She soon traded the Needler for a Sniper after effectively killing soul three times with it.

"How is it a female is so good at a x-box game?" Soul whimpered as he met his demise by a plasma grenade.

"I'm not. I just needed to vent some frustration." She said simply, instantly spawn killing Soul. By now she'd at least gotten black*stars score to 5, while soul was at 17. After getting killed three times in a row she tossed the controller back to black*star who had managed to regain some footing in the last 5 minutes of the game. All in all the game ended with 'Black*star 6, Soul. 15.'

He'd lost two points with a failed grenade toss, and a miss launch of a rocket. Where as black*star had killed soul by running him over with a warthog.

In that time Maka had disappeared to the shower. Black*star suddenly glanced awkwardly to soul, then to the game, then back to soul. Then the game… then back again.

"Dude, stop doing that. It's so uncool." Soul finally sighed, glancing at his best friend with annoyance.

"Sorry… Just wanted to ask something." He said with a slight blush.

"What?" Soul asked ignoring his companions awkwardness.

"How're things with you and Tsubaki?" He questioned, looking at the roof nonchalantly as possible.

Soul, slightly put off with Black*stars behaviour. Stared at him before answering.

"She broke it off with me when you guys were at the club." He said with a yawn, he really didn't care about it too much. They'd been together for three months and the closest thing they did was hug like old friends, he only went out with her because he'd known her most his life. But they saw each other as only that, old friends.

"Why… Do, you like her?" Soul chuckled as realisation crossed his mind, Black*stars stunned expression proved his point. "Well, well. Black*star likes Tsubaki. To be honest I'd expected you and patty to hook up."

Black*star suddenly choked on his imaginary drink, and turned on soul.

"SHUT UP, you're god demands you be silent! For he shall, and will get any girl he likes!" The flustered idiot suddenly turned into his normal self-proclaiming god, blue-haired baka. He lunged at soul as the latter suddenly burst out laughing his ass off. "Shuttup,shuttup,shuttup,shuttup!" He shrieked, wrestling Soul to the ground and trying to hit him.

"MAKA-CHOP."

"OW!"

"OW."

Maka stood there hovering over the idiots as they sat on the ground grasping their injured heads. She was clad in a towel and her hair was wet and clinging to the side of her face.

"You are both complete idiots! I thought some one was breaking in and murdering you both!" She screeched, holding a thick leather-back novel. She huffed and tossed the book on the couch, before wrapping her arms around her chest, feeling self conscious. Then proceeded to stalk back into the shower.

"Nya~ Maka was mad." The cat mused, poking her head out from under the couch. Soul sat still as statue while Black*star fumed. Suddenly the blue-haired idiot took off down the hallway yelling after his sister.

"This isn't going to end well." Soul sighed, rubbing his eyes. The purple cat simply mewed her agreement.

"Black*star! I'm taking a shower get out!" Soul heard Maka shout loudly, the sound of a shower curtain being pulled, a door being slammed, and an ass being kicked was all heard and reached souls ears as a mass of blue hair and skin was thrown out next to him.

"Dude. Even I know better than to barge in on my sister when she's in the shower. So un-cool man."

"Shut up. You don't have a sister. Besides, it's like looking at boy in the shower. She's got no tits."

"I HEARD THAT YOU CREEP!" Maka shrieked stalking into her room and slamming the door loudly.

She stalked towards her bed and threw the towel down, before turning around and stalking angrily towards her dresser. Maka ripped out her favourite white blouse and red plaid skirt. She also pulled out some white matching undergarments that had little bluebirds on them. She placed them on her bed, then grabbed her towel again, furiously drying her hair with it before placing it down once again and slipping into her clothes quickly. Brushing through her now dry and hopelessly tangled hair furiously, she tied them up into two pigtails. Then proceeding to grab her green tie off the back of her door she skilfully tied it. Before twirling around and stomping back out towards her brother.

"Black*star I've got to go to work." She growled, still furious with her brother. "Can you please drive me?"

"Eh, didn't you know the car was at the work-shop? Apparently patty thought it'd be funny to leave the oil cap off. Whole engine has to be cleaned." Black*star spoke towards Maka but his face was buried in one of her books, his head tilted at an awkward angle as he tried to read the text. Maka glared at him.

"How am I mean to get to work then? I have no change for a cab, and I'll be late if I walk!" She whimpered, but she still held a furious glare. Soul was staying completely out of things by playing Dead island. -Man those boys switch games like a Blaire changes clothes.

"Why not ask soul to drive you?" The blue-haired boy offered, shrugging like it was no big deal. Soul instantly went rigid at the thought of having to drive the demon herself on his motorcycle.

"Eh, Soul?" Maka questioned glancing over to said person.

She suddenly became cheerful and clasped her hands infront of her, and put on her best puppy dog eyes as Soul turned to look at her. "Please!"

"Uh…"

"Pleaaaaaaaaasseeeee I'll love you forever!"

"Um…."

"C'mon! it'll be totally cool!" She whimpered desperately now.

"…Fine." Came a rather forced reply.

"Yay!" She cheered and skipped towards the front door, grabbing her house keys and bag as she went. Soul followed behind her grumbling angrily and cursing black*Star to hell, to which the blue haired idiot simply cackled his amusement.

* * *

Ne~! Gomenne for having this out so late! Like I said, Thursday, Thursday was when it was meant to come out~!

I kinda made you guys wait for something not entirely that interesting! w! My sincerest apologies! I'm just trying to get a slight grasp on the characters.

Actually I have no idea -w-; I don't think I really have a plot either. It kinda comes and goes.

I had an idea! Now I lost it! Gbjhebtjhretb I should write this stuff down D8!

But I do have an idea on where I wish for it to go~! So don't panic! -or internally scold me~! Nya! Mizu is sorry!

Also I would like to warn you the rating may change as I might throw in a bit of fluff, or more. Not sure yet. But I don't plan on going over-the top with it. So don't panic if you don't like to read it. I'll be sure to warn when/if it's going to happen.

Arigato for reading! Jamata~!


	3. Chapter 3

I'M SO SORRY. i honestly can't believe i didn't post this sooner D; i'msorroysorrysorry. i ran into some complications then had writers block.

Just like to give a shout out to Kaoru97 ;w;! your reviews make me happy, and I'm glad for your offer of help ;3

Ah ah ah, yeah…. I do re-read, and I realise my mind automatically skips my mistakes, 'cause I wrote it…. XD so I don't normally pick up on what I do, until after I post the chapter. Then I'm just to lazy to edit it. Lol Cx

Chapter San~!:

**I don't own soul eater.**

* * *

"What is _that._" Was maka's reaction when she saw soul's orange motorcycle, it's intimidating, yet cool structure. Complete with a skull on the front, leather seating, and… streamers? I suppose any one else would call it stupid, or girlish. But with soul on the seat as he kicked up the leaning peg. It just looked down right sexy.

"Um. A motorbike? Calm down, it's not like I'm making you get on a dragon or anything." Soul chuckled at Maka's bewildered expression, he tossed his helmet at her and motioned for her to get on the back.

"It may as well be a dragon, look at it!" She squealed taking a soft step back. "And don't you need a helmet? It's against the law to not wear one…"

"Which is why you're wearing mine. I'm not sure about you, but I won't go flying off when this thing moves."

"Hmph, well if you do fall and hit your head I don't think you'd get any brain damage seeing how there is nothing to damage. That and you're thick skull will probably crack the pavement."

"Y'know this isn't making me feel any better with driving you to work. I could just speed off with out you now, and avoid this whole situation." Soul grumbled, did this woman NOT have a come back to anything? Anything at all?

"But you won't and you wouldn't." She snickered, placing the helmet over her head and leaping on the back of the bike.

"Huh, normally chicks are more terrified about getting on a motorcycle with me." Soul hummed, revving the engine as Maka wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"I thought you'd have figured it out I'm not a normal 'chick'." The so called demon muttered.

"Apparently not because I have no brain. According to you that is."

"Really? You can't seriously be saying that n-_NooOoooow!_" Maka yelped as soul suddenly lurched the bike forward and onto the road as quickly as possible. Her arms tightened around him to a death hold while he cackled happily with the wind whipping through his white hair.

"A little warning would've been nice!" She squeaked, her head right next to his ear. He had an open bike helmet with a visor to cover the eyes, so he heard her fine.

"Ah, but I have no brain! So of course I wouldn't think to give you a warning~" He hummed, suddenly going around a sharp corner.

"Gah! Idiot! Do you even know where I work?!" Maka gasped, clinging onto Soul for dear life. He only replied with an insane sounding cackle.

"Nope, should I? I am stupid after all." After laughing his voice was suddenly nonchalant like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Fine! You have a brain you're not stupid and I'm sorry for being a jerk!" Maka whimpered helplessly in his ear. She hated saying sorry, her pride wouldn't allow it. But when her life and sanity were possibly on the line, to hell with pride.

"That's better." Soul hummed, and slowed down the motorcycle to a standstill on the side of the road. "Now. Where do you work?" He asked, gripping Maka's forearm with his left hand. Her arms immediately loosened their death hold to a more relaxed safety grip.

"I work at Chibi-Ongaku." She huffed, trying to still her slightly spinning head. "The bar not far from the mall."

"Eh? The music bar? I know where that is. Hold on." Her warned this time before leaning forward and kicking the bike into gear. Maka did as instructed and sat quietly for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

"Y'know. You don't have to stick around." Maka grumbled walking up to the small booth where soul sat comfortably. His arm draped over the back of the chair, and his feet propped up on the horizontal support bar that ran underneath the table, to the other two vertical support bars. Maka had already been working a few hours on her 5 hour shift, and her brothers best friend was still here.

"Eh, it's not cool to abandon a lady in need." He replied with a shrug, taking a sip of his ordered beverage.- Chocolate thick shake with ice-cream and whipped cream on top with grated chocolate flakes. He eyed the person who was currently playing the piano warily. Music bar/café place, so there was a stage set up to the far right of the bar. The music was calm and relaxing simply background music for now.

"For a proclaimed 'cool man' that's a pretty childish drink." Maka sighed as she wiped down the table top of the booth next to souls.

"…What other people don't know won't hurt them." He yawned, not really interested in pointless banter. He eyed Maka up and down, she wore an apron wrapped around her skirt and had a small black-butlerish type vest over her blouse. "And what's with the stupid vest?"

"Eh? Manager thought it'd look nice on me." She shrugged, juggling two trays full of empty cups and plates.

"Well, you look like a guy." He remarked calmly, his eyes closed. Oh if only he could've seen that lethal menu flying towards his face. His expression would've been most amusing. But his reaction was satisfying to Maka non-the less.

"OW, OW, OW. WHAT THE HECK!" He shrieked grasping his face, he was so shocked that he flung his legs up and they banged loudly on the table top. Many more profanities were thrown after that, and as well when he hit the floor rolling around in pain.

Maka tried to restrain her laughter as she heard a few surprised gasps from some customers, and outright laughing from the rest, as soul continued to roll around like he was on fire. She quickly glanced away when her co-workers looked at her in irritation.

"That. Was. Not. Funny." Soul grounded out. His hands were holding his right knee, while Maka grinned at him devilishly.

"Oh yes it was. Now. If you're done with making fun of my gender. _Get the hell out of here!" _

"Well. Look like I'm gonna be here a bit longer tiny-tits."

WHAM.

"FAWK! Seriously woman!?"

"Hmph."

Maka stalked off to another table before instantly turning into a more happier mood as she asked some terrified customers for their orders politely.

She grinned happily at the family of three, a small girl with her mother and father and the instantly relaxed under her charismatic and seemingly genuine smile.

Soul frowned slightly when a small look of sadness crossed her eyes as she turned away from the customers to hand in their order. He looked back at the family, they looked perfectly fine, normal. The little girl was laughing happily at her father as he attempted to do magic tricks, and the mother clapped her hands in delight to her child's happiness.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Soul asked pushing off the wall he'd been leaning on out the back of the café.

"Yeah. Let's go." Maka grunted trying to change from her work shoes to her normal shoes while hopping towards souls' motorcycle.

"You right there? You look like a penguin not able to walk on ice." Soul scoffed throwing a leg over his motorcycle. Maka glared at him angrily as she finally managed to swap her foot attire.

"Was that meant to be an insult?" Maka scoffed cuffing the white-haired man over the head softly. Soul winced expecting for her to pull out a book from goodness-knows where. "Oh calm now. I'm not that violent."

"Suuuuuuuuure, and I'm a brunette."

WHAM.

"OW. HONESTLY WOMAN!" Soul whimpered gripping his head.

"Point proven. Now. Take me home please, my back is killing me." Maka whimpered stuffing her book in-between her and soul, then quickly wrapping her arms around him as he revved the engine.

"And my head is killing me. You're the biggest head ache _ever._" Soul muttered under his breath, Maka narrowed her eyes dangerously but couldn't reply as soul suddenly took off.

"Again?!" She yelped, but laughed afterwards at the feel of the wind in her face. Soul smirked softly.

* * *

"Why were you sad?" The question took her off guard, and the glass that she was washing momentarily slipped from her grasp before she could capture it once again. She carried on as if soul hadn't spoken, but her face was thoughtful, and he stared harmlessly as he sat on the countertop and sipped from a juice box contently.

"You saw that?" Her voice was nonchalant, like it wasn't a big deal. But her eyes betrayed her, they both knew, but they continued on casually regardless.

"Eh, well…" Soul shrugged and glanced around the kitchen. His eyes drawing every few minutes to a paper note on the fridge written by black*star saying he'd be back soon. How ever soon was. Maka hadn't shown any other moments where she was suddenly sad, she served many other customers. But when it came to that family, something just… changed when she turned her back to hand in their order.

"It's… silly don't worry about it." She paused at the start, and soul frowned when she continued.

"Don't lie. I don't like lies. If it's silly you wouldn't have looked sad."

"Hey, we all have stuff we don't wanna share y'know." She grumbled stacking up the washed dishes that needed to be dried. Soul leapt off the countertop and grabbed a dry cloth and began to dry. Maka scowled slightly at him before continuing to wash up.

"True. But it's nagging at me. Surely a book worm like you, would know how nerve wracking it is wanting to know something, and some one has the answer. But they won't tell you it. It can drive you insane." He mumbled in reply, a slight frown of concentration crossing his features.

"It's what my family used to look like. Before… Black*star… When mama and papa were together… I-…. I just-… I missed it." She stumbled a bit to make out words, then sighed when she finally did. Soul glanced at her sympathetically.

"What's your mother like?" He asked while placing items away.

"Eh…?" Maka looked at him warily, her eyes guarded and soul suddenly feared for his head as a dangerous glint crossed her eyes as well. But he relaxed when her tense shoulders drooped slightly. "She-… Amazing, she's beautiful, talented, kind-hearted, yet fierce and strong."

Soul noted how her eyes shone happily at the thought of her mother, but he could see a sense of loss swimming in them, and he wanted to hug her and say that it's okay. But he didn't know what for, and he was pretty sure Maka's pride would shove a book into his suffering cement head. That and he'd look totally uncool.

"Oh? Where is she now?" He meant it casually and harmlessly, but Soul regretted those words the second Maka heard them. Her hands slipt from the sink to her sides and curled into tight fists, and her eyes hid behind her fringe. Soul, -had he not been frozen with fear. Would've been shitting bricks at the aura she gave off. But he was also frozen with shock as he saw shining tears roll down her left cheek.

"I… Don't know." She said, her voice stern and grave.

"I Don't know…" She repeated again more softly to herself, but soul heard, and he suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable with a partially crying girl in his presence. He flinched when her heard her sob softly.

"Maka…" Soul nearly screamed like a girl when black*star spoke and came out of no where to come up and hug his sister.

That's when Maka lost it and clung onto her older-adopted brother, hysterical sobs escaping her and tears staining black*stars jacket.

He was like a mother-effing ninja. Soul was certain he'd actually been born into a clan of assassins and was taken away as a child when the clan had been wiped out, no one was that silent, or ninja-ish. But soul nearly laughed at the thought, if maka wasn't bawling. 'Kid-napped assassin, yeah right…' He snorted internally.

Black*star glanced up at soul with a sad gaze, but it was sad for his sister, not sad for past events. He knelt down when Maka tired of standing, yet she still clung to him and cried and he cradled her like a parent would a child, while soul stood there feeling pathetic. He didn't mean to make her cry….

It felt like hours that Maka had been crying, but it was only minutes. She'd cried herself to sleep in her brothers embrace, and he carried her to her room. Soul helped as Maka was a little too heavy for just Black*star himself to handle- and keep her asleep. When she was tucked away in bed and Black*star shut the door, soul followed him into the lounge room. He instantly became scared again, he made his _best-friends sister _cry. That craps just not done. So he was surprised when black*star spoke.

"She's never cried about it before." Black*stars tone was soft, but there was slight relief in his voice. "Not once, in all these years. I was worried about her."

Soul looked at him confused, an eyebrow arced as he looked at his fried sit down loudly on the couch. Black*star chuckled emptily.

"Maka was 7 years old when she just wasn't here one morning… A single note left for her father saying 'I can't do this any more.' and that was it. We occasionally get a small letter, but it's nothing more than a few words… no details on how to contact her, how to find her… nothing.

Maka loved her, so, so much. She loved her papa too. I did as well. But spirit he's a bit of a player, and he cheated on Kami, she was strong. Like Maka said, and she put up with his antics for 4 years until she snapped, and poof. Gone. Spirit was crying for a week, I was silent and locked myself in my room. But Maka… She… just carried on. Acted like nothing was wrong, like Kami would come back. But she knew she wouldn't be coming back, she looked after me and Spirit. Made sure we ate, bathed, slept. Everything. No one really saw how much she was hurting, she was the strongest. She didn't speak about it, and when you brought it up, she'd… go all dark, and just glare at everything until the topic was switched. Which it always quickly was. When I got over it, I began to panic about her, I'm 2 years older so I was more aware than her I suppose. She was hurting. She was hurting so bad, and she denied it, she wouldn't allow herself to mourn. But she needed too. When people asked her about her mother, she'd smile and say she was amazing… But I'm pissed at bother Kami and spirit.

Spirit for being a cheating asshole who doesn't take care of us properly.

And Kami for just… Leaving, for running, for abandoning us… it's not right."

Black*star sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sunk further back into the couch. "We really only have each other. But I'm still glad she's finally mourning. Given any other situation I would've kicked your ass for making my lil' sister cry though." He warned with a playful growl. Soul glanced in the direction of maka's room his gaze full of shock, empathy and sympathy. She was strong. That's for damn sure…

"Oh please, I'd just fart in your direction and you'd fall over black*star." He taunted jokingly, turning his red gaze back to his friend. Black*star frowned comically.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" The blue-haired ninja growled.

"Nah, merely a brutal beating on your part. But if you really wanna call it a challenge…." Soul shrugged standing up with a yawn only to be tackled by black*star.

And thus, the chaos of the two idiots wrestling ensued.

* * *

_**i will try to get a new chapter posted sooner, i promise! some parts of this chapter slightly annoys me... w i feel like i could've done better**._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for late update, I had some issues going on at home and had a stubborn streak of refusing to update until a story I'm following updated ^^; I was so bored having nothing new to read O_O now I feel bad for not updating sooner 'cause it's so annoying when you really want something to update and it takes ages…. My apologies.

**Note: **do any of you know how hard it is to type with a cat nestled between you're arms the keyboard and yourself? Especially when you're getting a facefull of fur as well?

No matter how many times I move mister indi. He keeps coming back :C

Stupidcutestubbornkittythati lovesomuch.

* * *

_**Also slight warning, this chapter may contain slight cap raging conversation. You've been warned.**_

Omg! I just have to say a huge thank you to those who've reviewed and fav'd and followed~!

You have no idea, and I mean no idea how happy I am with how this story is being received! *gives cookies to everyone*

I suddenly want cookies now.

_**Disclaimer. I do not own soul eater or it's characters.**_

* * *

Chapter Shi! 4!

* * *

"OW."

"OW."

"NYA!"

"OW, HEY YOU ALREADY HIT ME ONCE!"

"Yes. Now don't make it a third." Maka growled, wielding a cooking book like a head's mans axe. Glaring at the trio sitting in the lounge room/ battle field, grasping their heads.

"Honestly woman! You give me a headache!" Wham. Third strike Soul's out!

"Blaire! Honestly, put some clothes on!" The blonde's attention turned to the almost naked witch-cat who's ears twitched warily before poofing into a long sleeved black and white striped v-neck top, and a pair of skinny jeans. Well, that's probably the most modest she'd get from blaire….

"And you black*star! CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOW." Black*star flinched and ran around whimpering apologies and cleaning up. While soul was a pile of well, soul. With blood trickling down his nose…. His reaction to Blaire- which caused the second hit to the head. The room was utter chaos due to the 'scuffle' -absolute death battle involving pillow-nades and chair-rricades. (pillow grenades/ chair barricades).

"Honestly, you guys cannot keep it down for a few minutes! I have to work again later tonight." She grumbled rubbing her head.

"Are you sure it's okay to work?" Black*star questioned glancing warily over to Soul then turning his gaze to Maka.

"Look. The bills don't pay themselves, I took up an extra shift where I could. Besides, I can still walk, talk, move and function properly. I can go to work." She sighed, grabbing a book and placing it into a book shelf.

"But, the nightclub shift… Is that really smart?" The blue-haired baka continued to press. His sister just had an emotional break down, despite the fact she went straight back to her normal fear inducing, book wielding, animal stampeding self swiftly afterwards- he was still concerned.

"Oh relax, it's a night-shift not a motor cross race." Maka sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically as she looked at her brother. Soul yawned and lazily pulled up a drawn fist to cover his gaping mouth.

"He's right. It's not healthy over working yourself."

"What are you? My father? No. I'm fine, I'm not six years old guys!" Maka whimpered glaring at the boys.

"Eh you're funeral." Soul muttered casually turning his back to her and trotting off to the kitchen.

BAM.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HIT ME?"

"PERHAPS BECAUSE YOU PISS ME OFF."

"GIVE ME A VALID REASON AS TO WHY WOMAN."

"You're a perverted. You're lazy. You're rude and inconsiderate, AND YOU HAVE NO TABLE MANNERS."

"JUDGEMENTAL MUCH? WHO DROVE YOU TO WORK THIS MORNING?"

"A MADMAN WHO ALMOST TRIED TO KILL ME."

"YOU ARE SO PRISSY AND WHINEY!"

"AND YOU'RE A JERK!"

"My god you two are perfect for each other. You both give me a head ache."

"SHUTTUP!" Maka and Soul snapped at Black*star simultaneously.

By now the two were right up in each other's faces. Soul had straightened up and towered over Maka bristling angrily. While Maka stood on her tiptoe's trying to gain some height intimidation over soul, although she failed when he stopped slouching. They were so close to each other that if soul relaxed his posture their noses would surely collide.

Green eyes glared upwards, and red eyes glared downwards, neither moving nor wavering in their intense battle of staring the other down.

Black*star looked at them in shock-amusement, those two were like fire and ice.

Black*star couldn't help a slightly evil grin that twitched onto his lips before it quickly slipt away. He quickly turned to a nonchalant 'I'm not cleaning up the mess if you kill each other' kind of mood as the two still glared at each other, and went into his room. Almost instantly at the sound of his door being shut, the two erupted into another round of useless banter.

"See you scared my brother off because you're that much of a jerk!"

"Oh really! Now for that comment, I'M NOT DRIVING YOU TOO WORK."

"FINE! I WAS GOING TO WALK ANYWAY, WHO NEEDS YOUR STUPID MOTORCYCLE WITH GIRLY STREAMERS."

"OH WELL IF IT'S THAT EMBARRASING I'LL JUST DRIVE YOU TO WORK THEN."

"FINE."

"FINE."

"WHAT TIME IS YOUR SHIFT?"

"9 'TIL 2."

"GOOD."

"GOOD."

"FINE."

"FINE."

"WILL YOU STOP COPYING ME?"

"NO."

"YOU JUST DID."

"YOU JUST DID."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD."

"SOUL STOP IT!"

"SOUL STOP I- OW ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" The childish banter stopped swiftly after Maka brought a book down on Soul's head for the umpteenth time today.

"Cya at 8:45~" She hummed her mood instantly going cheerful as she skipped off towards her room.

Soul's eyes trailed after her figure blankly before her words hit. 'Wait… what?' His eyes widened then he groaned. That woman was evil. Plain and simple. The devil with some kind of mind-screwing powers that morphed his words and anger into offering to drive her to work in the most controllingly sarcastic way possible.

He couldn't take it back either, his pride and integrity were just a bitch mocking him and he couldn't run. So, he'd just piss her off. By pulling up at 5 past 9. Oh she'd be pissed. He could see it already as he grinned and turned to walk out the door of his best friend and the devil's house.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Maka shrieked as the clock turned to 8:59. She should be at work by now! She should've just walked! She knew it! Yet some shred of insanity clung to the hopes that soul would rock up on time and take her to work. WELL. Screw you brain and logic! This man was no person to put hopes into, he was an absolute lost effing cause! And a jerk and an ass!

She ran around the apartment frantically, debating on whether or not to call in sick, late, or try to get superpowers in under 36 seconds and instantly transmit herself to work.

The whole time she ran around squawking and flailing about, her dear sweet brother Black*star was laughing his ass off while video taping the ordeal. Maka thought he was simply reading stupid face book pages on his phone and saw no threat. Oh boy was she wrong.

Her hand on the phone with the other ripping at her hair, Maka was about to dial work before the clock hit 9. But just as her finger hit the first button and the clock turned 9.

The mother of all jerks reared his ugly -butincrediblysexy- head.

"Yo, need a ride before you're late to work?" The beast spoke, grinning evilly at Maka's red rage filled face as he tossed her a helmet. She screeched some incomprehensible sentences -that he was pretty sure were insults- at him and dragged him down the stairs with the speed of a demon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there girl! Sheesh! Atleast let me buy you dinner before we rush into things." Soul taunted as they reached his motorcycle in under ten seconds.

"Shut up and drive." Was all she replied with as much venom as possible the second they were both seated on the vehicle.

"How about a 'Thank you soul, you sexy handsome man; For your generosity of taking the time out of your busy life to drive insignificant, little, flat chested me to work." He snorted revving the engine hoping to startle her slightly, but she was stubborn as super glue and simply whispered in his ear.

"Don't get too cocky Sexy handsome man." heavy sarcasm was implied on the last three words of her sentence, and soul could only grumble at not getting some form of angered or flustered reaction from her. But he remained slightly amused to her words and tone.

She was interesting, he'd give her that.

"RED LIGHT." Maka suddenly yelped.

He jolted from his thought's and hit the brakes quickly, slightly throwing them forward. The sharp beeping of a car horn zooming past alerted him just how close he was to crashing.

"Geez! You're really trying to kill me." She sighed, relaxing her grip on him and leaning back. In her moment of panic she had pressed herself completely against Soul. He didn't seem to notice though, and she was glad she was behind him so he wouldn't see her red face.

The man was troublesome. Yet it thrilled her, even though he pissed her off.

"Eheheheh…." Soul laughed out nervously scratching the back of his head while waiting for the light to change.

Maka simply rolled her eyes.

"You really have no brain, I'm sure of It." She whined as he took off again, more slower this time.

"Maybe you're just to smart for your own good." He grumbled back.

"I don't hear you denying my statement." She said smugly.

"Likewise, and do you _really _want a repeat of this morning?"

"…You're the smartest person of your kind."

"Than- wait a second, is that an insult?"

"Depends on how you take it."

"Geezus woman, you really are a headache."

Their teasing argument was light toned and some what playful, they were just playing around. Not really trying to take a swing at the other ones pride.

It was nice.

Supposedly.

Though neither would admit it.

They'd really only known each other for a day officially after all.

But they felt like it'd been years.

Perhaps it was all those casual sightings yet hardly acknowledged visits to the house. Or her brother always talking about him, but her not really knowing him.

But it just felt like they'd always been in each others life.

It was comforting, in a frightening kind of way.

They were both too dense to notice they'd had an instant attraction to each other.

But life is full of funny sick jokes.

For example.

They'd be at each others throats within the hour.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"You really don't need to stay again Soul." She growled as she served at the bar this time. Soul sat to the bar stool on her right, glaring off into the crowd at men who glanced at Maka.

At night the music bar became a club of some sort.

Chance for others to get up and sing, Play some music, or DJ.

But mainly, just dance and have fun.

"You know, they really shouldn't let 12 year olds serve alcoholic drinks to adults. I'm sure that's illegal." Was all he said, eyes still glaring out into the crowd.

"JERK! I'M 19! I AM LEGAL."* She shouted stamping her foot on the ground.

She takes back any kind thoughts, or good judgment she had from Soul. He was an insufferable jerk.

"Good to know. Don't go saying that too loudly. Some men might get the wrong idea." He flashed a grin at her, eye brows waggling suggestively.

She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth her cheeks flaring up red and glared daggers at him. He simply tossed his head back and laughed.

"…Jerk."

* * *

*NOW. I know that in most states of america, legal age for drinking is 21. -I think.

In Australia legal drinking age is 18.

Aswell as some other states, and countries.

SINCEREST APOLOGIES ONCE MORE!

I ASSURE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT QUICKER!

I struggled a bit with this chapter, it was too short but if I added any more at most points it would've made more sense to make another chapter.

I have a goal to write over 2,000 words each chapter. This one fell short. V_V

Ah I'll fix errors up later, I just wanted to get this posted and over with. It's like 1 am and I'm tired ;

Legit my file name for this document on my computer is: rjeknhrjkhye.

I say random stuff don't I :3

also need to remember to double space for lines and paragraphs... it's all to mushed togetheeeeeeeeeer D:


	5. Chapter 5

She was bored.

Bored.

Bored and tired.

Bored and sore.

Bored and _alone._

She couldn't complain though, soul had better things to do with his time then sit around and idly stare down any person within a five foot radius of them.

She had to admit, it confused her at first, and slightly annoyed her as it drove off a few customers. But after awhile it became hilarious, his brow would furrow and a line would form where his eyebrows nearly touched, his smile or expressionless lips would suddenly have a tug to the edges making a frown, and it looked so stupidly hilarious.

Maybe to some one else it would look creepy and weird, but it cracked her up. Honestly it did, it was a change from his normal grin or nonchalant face, it was like he was a real person. With emotions! Possibly for invalid and non-existence reasons for the emotions to show mind you. But it was unbelievable in her mind.

But, now she was bored. He'd left, to go do something suddenly convenient while muttering about clothing and how some people 'weren't wearing enough.' She glared at him as he sauntered off, maybe she should've kept count on how many drinks she served him. But hey, he was a paying customer- and the customer is always right.

Unless they start to ask you for a date, or flirt with you, or try to grope your ass while you're tending the bar. Those were fun times. Like right now. She could taste the venom behind her teeth before the stranger spoke to her.

"Hey there lil'Lady~" The man slurred his words and seemed to try and make a purring noise- that sounded more like a dog farting if anything. She suddenly wished soul was here.

"Sir." She simply responded suddenly becoming occupied with cleaning an imaginary speck off a glass. The man was obviously drunk, and positively disgusting. Like her father. Her eyes suddenly burned angrily as the man continued.

"I'd like t' order the strongest beer ya' got, with a side of you." His eyes weren't even looking at her face, but rather her chest and everything but her face that was her body. She felt self conscious- and suddenly realised her uniform and what soul meant. She was wearing a black singlet with the Clubs logo on the chest, the singlet exposed her mid-rift and she wore a black miniskirt with her apron tied around her waist. She really wished someone was here to pick up on her distress and scare this guy off….

"I'm sorry sir, but you seem pretty intoxicated, also I'm not the kind of girl, and I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate what you just said." The man seemed clueless of her telling him to 'back off.' and continued with pestering the poor girl.

"Eh? Boyfriend. Tch, it's okay, no one has to know." She frowned, glaring at the man who had his head to far up his ass he couldn't hear the 'get the fuck away from me, you absolutely disgusting pig.' as he reached forward to grab the girl.

"OI. Hands off my girlfriend." What was with this guy and his moments of just suddenly showing up. First he leaves her to fend for herself, now he's back proclaiming to be her boyfriend. Whoopity-fucking-doo.

The man halted his movements and looked back at Soul, then to Maka, sizing up the competition and seeing how much the prize was worth.

A dangerous glint in Souls eyes must've spooked him when he looked back. Cause he suddenly started to apologize.

"Eh, sorry man. Didn't know she was taken." Maka glared more at the man, she'd told him-even though it was a lie- that she had a boyfriend. Soul obviously realised the man was lying.

"That's not what I heard." He growled, and the man flinched. "Now get out of here and sober up before I set the cops on your ass for sexual assault."

The man bolted, Maka sighed with relief and glanced at Soul who had taken up position of watch-dog once more. She wished she could see his face, but he was facing away from her, she felt slightly annoyed but he just saved her from a situation she'd like to pretend never happened, so she felt her annoyance was unjust.

"You have a boyfriend?" His question took her off guard, -what gave him the impression sh- OH! He must've heard her say it to the guy.

"Nah, I just said that to try and get him to go away. Didn't work obviously." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Besides, who'd wanna date a crazy, no-tits, book-worm like me?" She joked, it's always easy to laugh at your insecurities then to deal with them. Always easy… Soul turned and stared at her for exactly three seconds before grinning.

"Yeah, since you'd probably put the guy in a coma with a book from saying something nice to you any way." WHAM. "Where the fuck do you keep those god-damned books woman!"

"Hmph." Was her only response and she was suddenly distracted by another person demanding drinks. His eyes boring into her back didn't go unnoticed by her though.

* * *

"Would you quit staring at me!" She snapped, the game had been going on for well over 40 minutes now. She felt self conscious running over her long ago, and had constantly fidgeted with her hair, uniform and the slight make-up she wore. Was there something wrong with her? Why'd he keep staring at her! "Honestly, it's creeping me out Soul."

"Hmm? Was I staring?" He asked, seeming to be knocked out of some kind of trance.

"For like 40 minutes." She sighed over-dramatically placing a drink before a customer at the bar.

"Eh? Really, sorry I was thinking of something." He apologised suddenly frowning at a coaster in front of him.

"You don't say." She hummed wiping down the bar-top, moving soul's current staring interest from his attention and he snapped his eyes back up to her. "What're thinking about?"

"Eh? I was thinking as to how a flat-chested girl like you can look so good in an outfit like that." He grinned using his hand to gesture to her outfit. Yup, he was either being a total ass or he was slightly drunk. She hoped it was the former… as a drunk man almost never lies.

Maka sighed in dismay and brought a hand down on the table-top slightly harshly, a loud smack of skin on wood made Soul jump, his head drooping to the right. Yup, definitely drunk. Screw anything else.

"You're an ass you know that?" She grumbled.

"I know my ass is hot, and I'm sorry you're distracted by it and so jealous."

"…Soul how many fingers am I holding up?" She asked waving her whole hand infront of his face.

"Four plus you're thumb, stop waving you're hand like you're trying to stop traffic, it's rather distracting." Okay, maybe a bit more sober than she'd originally thought. Though he was tipsy enough to be a smartass. Though _that _was normal regardless.

"You're an ass." She simply repeated, to tired to over think or look to much into to things. He was just being a total ass.

Changing her mind from the topic her thoughts replayed the sentence he said again, and her face flushed a slightly angered red.

"I _am not a flat chest!_" She hissed whipping her head to glare at him, his face scrunched up before he began to laugh.

"I was wondering when you'd make an appearance to that comment! Thought I'd lost you for a minute. 'who are you and what the hell have you done with the rampaging Maka who whacks people on the head every five se- OW." He yelped grasping his head before laughing again.

"I do not rampage!" She whined angrily as he continued laughing.

"Oh yes you do."

"Oh no I do not."

"Yeah, you do."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Don't"

"Dooooo."

"Dooooooon't."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Noooot."

"Do."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD LET IT GO YOU INSUFFERABLE JACKASS!"

"THERE WE GO!"

He burst out laughing again nearly falling out of his chair while Maka stood fuming angrily, he could imagine her as a cat, ears up tail up fur bristling madly. The image made him fall over literally this time as another bout of laughter hit him. She poked her head over the bar to look at him.

"Don't get too drunk, you _do _have to drive us home." She warned her eyes flashing angrily, her voice flat of emotion, but her cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah." He said turning and waving a hand at her as if swatting away a fly. He giggled when he heard her growl. Giggled. Like a girl. It was maka's turn to laugh now as Soul became flustered throwing himself to sit once more on the barstool as he cleared his throat.

_Doctor, Doctor need you bad_

_Hold my babe_

_Doctor, Doctor where ya' at?_

_Give me something._

"Manly Soul, very manly." She chuckled cleaning out another glass. Her ears slightly twitched as the music changed to a song she was familiar with. Soul noted that fact and found it amusing as he stared at her ear. She frowned glancing upwards at his amused/curious stare.

"Yes, I can wiggle my ears mister giggles." She said in a tone of voice that reminded him of a five year old who just got refused her favourite candy as she stuck out her tongue. As if to prove her point she turned her head and wiggled her ears at him. It taunted him and he blushed.

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_I need your lovin'_

"Mister giggles?" He coughed out flusteredly. "..You a fan of David Guetta?" He asked nonchalantly changing the topic.

"Hmm, he's alright I suppose. More so a fan of the people that 'feature' in his songs -seeing how they do all the singing- though I love the beats. But I lack at any musical knowledge or understanding or anything- I don't really know, people say I don't understand the music right. I just like what I can move too." She sighed slightly depressed. Then suddenly felt embarrassed for explaining her music-defect to Soul, and that she 'danced' to this kind of music. Even black*star didn't know she danced, as she constantly refused to go to clubs or be within witness rage of parties where people would see her.

_You got that kinda medicine_

_That keeps me going_

"You dance?" Of course he'd pick up on that. He was a guy after all….

"O-occasionally. Working at a clubs you pick up on how to dance like the people there. I can't dance properly like ballroom dancing at all. I have two left feet at doing that!" She whimpered trying to defend herself by insulting herself and then making herself more embarrassed. His expression was amused and thoughtful for a moment and she eye'd him warily. Her embarrassment was made worse when she realised her body was swaying- thought it be very slightly- to the music, not very noticeable unless you were paying attention, and unfortunately for her. Soul was.

_My body needs a hero,_

_Come and save me!_

_Something tells me _

_You know how to save me_

"Ugh, don't look at me like that. Honestly you look like I'm singing a Justin beiber song at an AC DC concert." She whimpered softly, her body still reacting to the music. She couldn't help it, she often danced slightly behind the bar. The customers paid no mind to her 'cause it was a club. But this was Soul, and those people didn't know her. He knew her, and the fact that she was violent and strict, and now she was _dancing. _It was pride damaging.

Yet she couldn't help it! Soul on the other hand was internally giggling with delight, the crazy book wielding meister had a cute little uncontrollable tick for club-dancing. Oh this was adorable.

And she wasn't even fully dancing, but she looked hot slightly swaying her hips to the music. The main beat of the song still hadn't even picked up yet. Oh how he wished he had a video recorder on his phone…

_I've been feeling real low, Oh I need you_

_To come and rescue me~_

_Ooo~ooooOooooh~_

_Make me!_

_Come alive!_

_Come on and turn me on!_

She lost it, the second the chorus started up, she lost it- and he couldn't stop staring. Lucky there weren't any customers that needed serving, although I'm sure they'd hold their order to watch the young woman dance. It was like being entranced by a dancing snake.

_Touch me, _

_Save my life!_

_Come on and turn me on!_

_I'm too_

_Young to die_

_Come one and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_T-turn me on!_

Her hips swayed, her arms twirled, her legs, god he didn't know what her legs were doing but he wanted to see- but the bar blocked his view. She looked so dazzling and so carefree. He couldn't stop staring.

As much fun as she was having dancing, and as much fun as he was having watching, they were both suddenly halted in their activites as shouts of anger ran through the club at the exact moment soul's phone went off. He'd gotten a text message from some one in the club warning him to get out before cops show up. He grumbled angrily shoving his phone in his pocket as the music suddenly cut and Maka came to her senses with slight confusion and full blasted embarrassment written on her face.

"Maka, Hun, go-go-go-go shoo!" Her manager suddenly ran over his hands doing a 'get out of here quickly' motion. His voice despite being full of tension and the fact he was big and muscular didn't hide the motherly softness tone it held as he addressed Maka.

"What why?" She questioned sliding her apron off and hiding it under the bar.

"Apparently some young'uns thought it be funny to make a little 'deal' in my club! The nuisances, so now there's a bit of an argument/brawl going on between a group of dealers, the cops are on their way to do a raid. So go quickly! I don't need you getting caught up in this." He explained waving his hands dramatically while ushering Maka and Soul- who'd grabbed Maka's wrist- towards the back door.

"But- I-" She began trying to reach back.

"No buts! You'll be paid for the full shift, besides your shift was over in another 30 minutes any-who. Now go-go and take your adorable boyfriend with you!" He called out as Soul dragged Maka who relaxed slightly at being relieved properly for a full shift. Then tensed again at soul being called her boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend! -You sure you'll be okay?!" She called back. Her manager gave her a thumbs up before whirling back into the bar. She let out a relieved yet concerned sigh as Soul tossed her on the back of his bike.

Not bothering with helmets, he sped off quickly- causing Maka to yelp.

"No helmet?" She questioned burying her face in his shoulder blade.

"No time." He replied, eyeing the streets warily. He hated being out at this time, trouble was bound to be around any corner. Not to mention he was over the legal limit of beverages. He wanted to get to black*star and maka's apartment quickly- he didn't need cops trying to round up escapees from the club to catch him either. Speeding made him look less suspicious any how!-Not- So he internally panicked when he zoomed past a cop-car parked at an intersection. Luckily for him, the duo in the car were to occupied with trying to eat each other's faces off rather than doing their job.

Soul had to focus on several things, 1. Not Maka who was clinging onto him helplessly. 2. Not how the alcohol in his system slightly distorted anything. 3. Not how Maka was dancing in the club, the image was there when ever he blinked. 4. Not how Maka's humming was sending pleasant vibrations down his back. 5. Something that was the road, and not Maka.

Perhaps he had to much to drink. 'cause the second he pulled up to the apartment and dismounted his bike his legs gave way underneath him. He fell, but not with out taking Maka with him, who was aware enough to actually catch and support him and herself before toppling atop him in a would-be tangle of arms and legs.

"My god! I really shoulda kept count on how much you drank." Her voice run, reaching him through the quickly gathering fog of his brain. He was tired, and tipsy and exhausted. Who knew staring at someone for three hours was so draining. He internally kicked himself. "Stay with me soul." She grunted half dragging him into the building.

"Uhuh. Yesh ma'am." He slurred whilst in the midst of a yawn. He heard Maka make a disapproving clicking noise in the back of her throat and absently wondered if she was part duck.

"How on earth I trusted you t- OI, watch your hands Evans!" She squeaked as he became heavier on her shoulders and his hands accidentally rubbed against places that were out of her comfort zone. The mention of being called by his sur-name snapped him out of his zombie-state and he stood up straight adjusting his hands into neutral and definitely safe areas.

"Ahem, as I was saying- how on earth is it I trusted you to get us home safely in this state." She whined, not really mad at him, just complaining out loud.

"I'll never know, it's like the second my feet hit the ground I was succumbed to whatever." He yawned as they managed to make it to the living room of her home, he was dumped ungracefully onto the couch and he grunted in satisfaction to the soft support under him.

"You're weird." She chuckled, though exhaustion was evident in her tone. "Really weird." She repeated absently as her eyes darted over a note from black*star saying he'd gone to Tsubaki's.

That little sneak.

"Whatever you say tiny tits." He mumbled kicking off his shoes, his mind succumbing to sleep.

"They're not-" She turned to glare at him, but stopped mid-sentence seeing he was out like a light. She smiled softly padding over toward him quietly. "You've had to much fun for one day eh?" She chuckled brushing his hair out of his sleeping face. She quickly recoiled her hand like she'd be burned though, and glared at him. But it once again softened into a smile and she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks." She whispered to him before quietly sneaking off to her room to sleep. "You ass." She added as the door clicked closed.

* * *

Omg I'm so tired. But-

I wanted to write, I'M ON SUMMER HOLIDAYS NOW3 so I should update more.

Ohohoh I also started another story if you didn't know already :3

It's rated M though- violence language. Lemon. WHO KNOWS.

I'm thinking of bumping this up a rating because of the language. I'm paranoid- really paranoid.

It's also 1 in the morning and my step dads lurking around to use the computer…

I know stuff suddenly takes random jumps into situations, and I don't know why I have fun doing that. It's just fun. But I shall get more organised with story plots when school/college starts back up for the crazy kids! Weekends are crazy any way. Bahahahur. I took advantage to be random!

And yes Kao :3 you can!

Lemme know when you move :D!

Sidenote: omg i give up on the line spacing and paragraph spacing. I have it perfect on the document then i upload it and the editory thing takes over. It's annoying seeing all the text smushed up ;w;


	6. Chapter 6

Rating changed due to constant use of bad language- and fluff. w

I made the mistake of telling my grandmother I had a story on the net, and was stupidly excited as to how it was received. Now she wants to read it….

I do not need my grandmother knowing what I write x_x….

But she's been pestering me for the link….

Should I send it to her or make up a different story and email it to her?

i actually upload the doc file, but i use Microsoft word processor, it's on of the ones where it won't allow ALL features to apply, but it's most of them. so maybe that's why i can't double enter for paragraphs.

oh well... :

* * *

.

* * *

He'd given up, long ago, yet his face was still red, and his blood still boiled.

It was too fucking much, too much! No one should be put through all this shit!

_**No one. **_

He wasn't one to deal with these kind of situations either, he didn't like it.

It was a load of bullshit.

She was horrible.

Awful.

Mean.

….

And absolutely kicking his ass in Mario kart. There was no way he was going to win this!

"Oh my god woman! How are you so good at these stupid games! It's infuriating!" He whined as Maka sped past him on her final lap while he was still on his second. "This is pure mockery!"

"It's not my fault you thought the penguins were freaking bowling pins." She sighed back in annoyance. He'd been whinging and bitching the second she picked up the controller.

"Oh fuck this shit!" He snarled tossing his controller as he became the victim of Maka's banana peel. His pride could take only so much of being beaten by a girl before he snapped.

"My god some one would think you've got anger issues!" She grumbled, he was ruining her fun. But his temper at losing was to much to pass by. "You're such a sore loser Soul!"

"I do not have anger issues!" He hissed stamping his foot as he jumped to his feet. "And I am not a sore loser! You're cheating! That's gotta be it!"

"My god, you're such a girl!"

"Are not! I don't paint my nails and shove my face in a cake and bleed every month! Fuck!"

"Oh for crying out loud PMSing much? And I don't paint my nails or put makeup on unless it's for work! Besides! You're worse than a girl you're turning into Kid- but with a different thing that sets you off in a more violent matter!"

"Fuck you." He growled swatting the air angrily and trying to calm himself. Being compared to kid and being called worse than a girl is when you know you need to calm. He was a cool guy after all. Not. A. Girl.

"How hard?" She teased but not paying attention to how soul took it.

Soul stiffened and turned to look at her, she was tidying up the game and was obviously not aware of what she just said- or how he took it.

"Don't ever say that again." He growled then let out a defeated sigh turning into the kitchen. "Do you really need me here? I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

"Eh, not really. But black*stars not back yet and you're cool to hang out with I guess." She mumbled while searching the room for a certain book. "Don't say what again?" She asked curiously looking up to study his face. His face was guarded and showed no emotion.

"Ugh, nothing don't worry." He sighed again placing his hands on the fridge door and pulling it open to shove his head into it.

"Honestly though, you're here so often I'm starting to think you live here. Why would you want to leave? We feed you, bathe you, let you sleep on the couch…" She mumbled half to herself, not overly paying attention to Soul as he grabbed a carton of milk his eyes watching her as she cleaned. He stood bringing the carton to his mouth and taking a swig, still watching her as she growled in frustration at scattered clothing belonging to black*star that littered the house. He smirked to himself, she was so cute.

He mentally slapped himself, _Bro-code rule, don't go after your best friends sister. _He wouldn't deny she was adorable though- and completely not what he normally chased after anyway.

"SOUL! Don't drink from the carton! This isn't even your house, and it's so unhygienic to do that!" She screeched angrily throwing a pair of Black*stars dirty socks his way, he laughed slipping the carton back into the fridge.

"Whatcha gonna do about it~?" He hummed in a 6 year old teasing voice, sticking his tongue out. Her eyes sparked and her face flushed red angrily, he smirked toothily at her and her expression turned to more pissed off. How ever he regretted challenging her when basically a whole book-case flew at him, he yelped and took cover behind the kitchen counter, his back getting beaten by several books.

"_That's _what. Now don't do it again!" She 'harrumphed' crossing her arms over her chest as she blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'll use a glass next time." He whimpered, poking his head over the counter with puppy dog eyes. Maka glared at him.

"Don't try and look cute on me. It won't work."

"Eh worth a shot, and why thank you~ I was going more for 'I'm an innocent kid don't kill me' look. But cute works too."

"You're such an ass-wipe." She sighed bristling, once again he imagined bristling cat ears.

"You gaaaaaaaaaaaisssssssssssss~" The unmistakable voice of Blaire purred as the cat-witch walked out in nothing but a towel draped around her.

"Blaire…" Maka said warily- swiftly jumping in front of soul and tackling him, shoving his face into the ground.

"Ow- Mmff, Maka!" He growled trying to push against her force but failing to do so when her fingers slid into his hair threatening to tug if he moved. He stilled.

"Wow Maka-chan, Blaire didn't know you liked Soul so much." The cat purred, and Soul heard Maka hiss like a cat. Ears, and tail. Seriously, bristling. Was she like Blaire aswell? She acted like a fierce cat…

"It's not like that, I just don't need him passing out wi- PUT THE TOWEL BACK ON CAT." Maka started when the cat suddenly dropped her towel and began to prowl towards the duo.

"Awww, but you guys look like you're having fun! I wanna join!"

"Vwe're noff having fffun." Soul grumbled against the floor, his speech muffled and coming out stupidly, and it was times like these he didn't think Maka was cute…

"Cat I'm only doing this so he won't pass out from blood-lose from seeing you walking around in nothing!" Maka hissed, swiping a hand out warningly, Blaire's ears twitched and she giggled.

"Maka-chan looks like a kitty doing that!" So soul wasn't the only one….

"S-shutup!" Maka hissed in reply.

"It's like your protecting him from competition! Us felines don't like to share our boys~" Blaire hummed casually poofing into clothing. Maka's grip tightened in souls hair and he whimpered in pain.

"I AM NOT A CAT!" She yowled angrily into the air. "and I am not protecting him from competition! He's not mine! And I _do not _see this selfish jerk as anything more than my _brothers friend._" Soul froze, nothing more than her brothers friend?

He'd like to have thought he was atleast her friend aswell…

Apparently he'd gotten ahead of himself… Selfish jerk? Why was this woman so harsh… _Why am I getting so bothered? _He thought sadly to himself.

"Aww! That's too bad! Soul-kun seems to like Maka as more than his best-friends sister!" The cat meowed sitting down casually, her golden eyes spying the boy. "And you still haven't let him up since I put clothes on~" She added. Maka instantly let go and flew away from soul, her face tinged red and she stalked off to her room. Slamming the door.

Sweet freedom! Soul let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and threw himself into a sitting position. Then he glared at the cat.

"You have a way of bringing the worst out of people, y'know?" He grumbled rubbing his head where Maka gripped his hair.

"Eh, perhaps. But it's fun to tease Maka-chan especially when I know she's in denial~" The cat purred pulling nail polish out of no where and began to coat her nails.

"Denial of what?" Soul questioned raising an eyebrow as he stood.

"That she see's you as more than a friend. Or to clarify, see's you as more than her 'brothers best friend'." She spoke like everything was obvious in the world, like you'd be stupid as to not notice it. Soul felt wary.

"Okay then…." Soul wasn't sure how to take the information exactly but he was relieved. Atleast he wasn't nothing to her. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who thinks she's like a cat either." He chuckled heading towards the front door.

"Nya~! It's true! Maybe Blaire should use her magic to give Maka ears and a tail… OR TURN HER INTO A CAT!" The cat witch's ears perked as she clapped her hands together forgetting the nail polish and spilling it on the coffee table. Soul flinched, that'll be a pain to get out…

"As good idea's they are Blaire, I believe it wouldn't be wise unless you really wish to piss her off." He chuckled grasping the front door's handle and turning it to leave. The cat was fussing happily over her plan and soul suddenly feared the cat would carry out her plans.

Nah… Everyone feared Maka's wrath. Even the stupid cat.

* * *

Boy was he fucking wrong. He felt terrified the second he walked back in later that afternoon with Black*star drunk as a skunk behind him. The golden fluff-ball chasing the witch-cat hissing wildly could not be his imagination.

"Oh dear death…." Was his reaction before Emerald eyes turned to him, and golden furred bristled furiously. She looked like a tiny golden tiger. It was so cute especially when the fluff-ball was all poofy with bristling fur.

"I don't recall having two cats?" Black*star mumbled walking into the room falling face first onto the ground. But not giving a shit as he continued to crawl like a worm towards the kitchen. Soul face palmed and the golden fluff-ball launched at him the second the door clicked closed.

A series of yowling, hissing and meowing went on as he watched the cat claw at his chest as he stumbled down landing on his bottom harshly. He winced slightly before gripping the cat by the scruff and hauling her up so she was eye level with him.

"Definitely Maka." He grinned and the cat bristled more and yowled louder, flailing helplessly in the air as he held her. "And so cute too!" The cat stilled and looked at him with horror-filled eyes before he burst out laughing and tumbling onto his back and dropping the cat on his chest. Bad idea, claws, ow, ow, ow.

"Alright alright! Stop clawing me! I didn't do anything!" He yelped scooping up the cat and holding her in his arms so she was restrained, she hissed once more.

"Maka-chan says: You liar! You gave Blaire the idea!" Blaire translated sitting on the table top and licking a paw nonchalantly.

"I didn't think she'd go through with it!" He apologised letting the cat drop to it's paws, she proceeded to dash away and under the couch wailing loudly. Blaire's tail twitched amused.

"Black*stars passed out." The cat purred leaping down and prowling over towards the blue-haired baka, and perching on his back. Bad idea, as Maka flung herself from the shadow's and tackled the purple cat.

"Nya!" Exclaimed Blaire.

"Meow!" Hissed Maka.

The two fluff balls fluffed their fur out and stared at each other. Maka's stare deadly, Blaire's insanely amused.

"This is so hilarious, but I thought it'd be peaceful if she couldn't speak, no witty comebacks, not stupid lame lectures…" He laughed as Maka wailed in dismay and launched at his leg. It was to hard to fear a cat, especially when it was trying to make you fear it to death with fluffy fur.

"Oh god! The fluff ball of death's got me!" He boomed out laughing and toppled over when she sprung up to kick his chest. He continued howling with laughter.

"Nya, Nya, the spell should wear off in an hour or so~ Now Bu-tans gotta go to work!" The cat remarked turning human form, Maka's ears perked and she looked at the cat-witch with wide eyes. "Oh don't worry, Soul-kun'll be here to look after you~" Said person was taking the advantage to drag Black*star to his room and out of possible harms way.

Maka made a frantic meowing noise, and paniced hissing noises. Blaire simply raised a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"I don't know Nya~! Maybe precisely an hour maybe not~ The change is instantaneous however like Blaire's is~" The Bookworms eyes grew wide once more and she let out a distressed wail and ran under the couch again. Blaire giggled evilly and skipped out the door.

Soul walked back into the room at the same moment he saw the creamy tail fur of maka's tail slip under the couch.

"You right Maka?" He asked crouching down at the side of the couch. A hiss and a swipe of claws from under the couch was his response. "'Kay then, I'll just watch some T.V."

He could imagine her furious green eyes and scowl. He smirked as he plopped down heavily on the couch and heard a startled mew. He searched the channel's until he came across some old horror movie and watched it with mild interest.

* * *

After 15 or so minutes into the Movie he felt a soft thud on the couch, and his eyes flicked next to him and rested on the golden fluff ball that was curling up while watching the TV with interest. He grinned toothily.

"MEW!" Maka squeaked as Soul picked her up and placed her on his lap, she squirmed to avoid his grasp for a bit, but he didn't let her go. After a few attempts at gnawing and scratching at him to let her go with no success she gave up and shifted to make herself comfy. Her fur bristled when she heard him snicker with amusement and started to hiss, but it quickly turned into a purr as he stroked her soft fur.

"Y'know I think I like this Maka better. She's so cute and snuggly." He chirped pulling the cat up to his face and began to nuzzle her, she squirmed and made some sort of gagging noise as he continued to nuzzle her, her claws digging into his chest as she tried to push away while whining with dismay at her situation. After a minute or so of struggling she managed to get his grip loose and she immediately kicked off his chest and flew backwards, he stared at her surprised for a moment before falling back into the couch booming with laughter. Maka's fur was all bristled and fluffed out in some places, and spiked in others, her eyes were wide and her tail stood erect in the air. She looked hilarious.

"Okay so maybe not snuggly."

"Mrooow!"

"Oh god! Fluff-ball of doom again!" Soul shrieked in mock fear as the cat launched at him, claws unsheathed and intending to do damage.

There was just one problem.

As a sudden poof was heard.

What hit soul wasn't a fluff ball.

It was Maka.

With no clothes on.

"FUCK!" She yelped suddenly launching off of soul who'd frozen in place. His eyes were absolutely wide and they followed Maka's tail end as she dashed to her room. Slamming the door.

Soul had to restart his heart.

"…I'm going to murder that cat." He growled as he wiped his nose on the corner of his shirt. He coughed into his hand nervously as a bright blush lit up his face.

Well

This was getting more interesting.

And he was pretty sure she wouldn't be impressed to find out that due to apartment problems, he'd be crashing here.

Black*star would probably have permanent brain damage when she found out.

Now that he thought about. His head was ringing and throbbing.

"HOLY SHIT WOMAN! WHY, WHY MUST YOU HIT MY HEAD! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU JUMPED ME AND SUDDENLY WENT BACK TO HUMAN FORM, AND _DIDN'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON._"

BAM

"Shuttup! Oh my god! Maybe if I hit you hard enough on the head _you'll forget about the whole ordeal._" She growled raising her hand again textbook included.

"The whole ordeal!? I'll probably suffer permanent amnesia!" He growled, before flinching and putting his hands up in submission as her hand twitched. "OKAY OKAY! I saw _nothing._"

"Good boy." She growled, she'd thrown on an oversized T-Shirt and shorts to cover herself, but it didn't hide the fact her face was as red as his eyes. "Now when that cat get's home I'm going to kick her ass."

"I'll join you in that." He grunted shifting awkwardly.

"An hour my ass."

"We were watching the movie for about 35 minutes… then there was all the nuzzling." He offered discreetly, Maka glared at him.

"Oh. Right."

"OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR PICKING ME UP AND SNUGGLING ME! I AM NOT A TOY!"

….

…

* * *

Sorry for the late update w i had moments where i didn't wanna leave it or it wasn't enough words, or i just couldn't think of what to write

but i hope you like it any way!

i couldn't resist turning maka into a fluff-ball of death. the temptation was too much!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Squeak! I am horrible! I mean to update atleast once a week, and it just slips from my mind that I'm meant to! **_

_**I'm horrible!**_

_**I'm so ashamed!**_

_**I'm filth an abomination on the world!**_

_**I cannot overcome my own laziness and forgetfulness I am so unworthy! Uwaaaaaah!**_

_**That and I've been torn between writing this and another story aaand have been getting attacked by random plot bunnies. O_o xD oh the joys. It's so confusing.**_

_**BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE I should've updated sooner… Do I cry about this every chapter? I'm sorry. Please forgive me! ;w; !**_

_**Random **_

_**My last update for me on this story was on the 12/12/2012**_

_**o:**_

* * *

_Ages: _

_Soul: 22_

_Black*star: 22_

_Tsubaki: 20_

_Maka: 19_

_Liz: 21_

_Patty: 19_

_Kid: 20_

So when I say 'school' I mean college. Or what ever the Americans call it o.o…? Perhaps university? As college has dorms right? I really don't know… maybe more like TAFE… you know what TAFE is right? Ugh I don't know how to explain it… Educational cultures are rather different, no?

* * *

.

_**Chapter 7!**_

.

* * *

Maka huffed grumpily as she stalked down the halls of her school, her books clutched tightly to her chest Tsubaki and Liz trailing behind her. Liz grinning wildly and Tsubaki looking worried.

"Well, looks like little Usagi* isn't so innocent~!" Liz chirped, Maka's face lit up bright red her expression became very strained that it made Tsubaki think her head was about to explode.

"Liz…" Tsubaki warned shyly, gently nudging Liz's forearm warning her to stop. But Liz was never one to listen, and the raven haired female suddenly feared for her friends health.

"Well~ Seeing how he'll be staying with you guys a bit, and he is absolutely fan-fucking-tasticly sexy, I give a week before you two are banging like bunnies."

"LIZ!" Tsubaki cried.

"ELIZABETH!" Kid shouted.

BAM

"Ow! What did I do!" Kid cried, having walked in mid sentence of Liz speaking. Tsubaki stared wide eyed with horror as Liz was sprawled on the floor a book firmly lodged in her head, and kid sat beside her grasping his skull whimpering with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"For being male! And KEEP THAT FEMALE AWAY FROM ME." The bookworm snarled stalking off down the hall, Tsubaki chased after her apologising for Liz's behaviour.

"Maka-chan! It's not that bad is it? I mean Liz was just joking around… And Soul-kun does need a place to stay, I would've let him stay with me but my brother didn't agree to kindly to that idea…"

"No it's fine, don't worry about it Tsubaki…" Maka sighed running a hand down her face. "Yeah, Yeah I know Liz does that kind of crap, I'll forgive her. But I wish Black*star Had've atleast asked me or ran it by me first before randomly going. 'HEY LIL' SIS! SOUL IS STAYING AT OUR HOUSE FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS! SO HIS CLOTHES AND ALL HIS SHIT WILL BE LAYING AROUND AND YOU HAVE TO COOK MORE FOOD~ NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!'" Maka exclaimed dramatically flailing her arms around and striking a black*star pose at the end of her little rant.

"Uh…. Well…."

"That and Soul DELIBERATELY KEEPS DRINKING FROM THE CARTON! He's a guest staying, not living there!"

"Maka…." Tsubaki warned quietly her eyes wide and panicked.

"Not to mention he has no decency when it comes to showering, he just walks out clad in only a towel! It's like he's screaming to the world. 'hey look at my sexy chest and abbs as water drips from my wet hair all down my godly body!' it's so goddamned annoying! Can't he change in the bat-"

"Who's the sexy guy with the godly body~?" A voice chuckled and Maka's posture shot straight up and she tensed. Freezing on the spot as she felt the warm breath of the speaker tickle her ear.

"Ah… Soul-kun. How are you?" Tsubaki greeted warmly as Soul pulled away from Maka to grin at Tsubaki.

"I'm doin' alright Tsubaki, you?" He replied nonchalantly glancing at Maka who was still frozen, but her face had quickly gone from pale white with shock to beet red with embarrassment.

"S-soul! What're you doing here?!" Maka squeaked coming back to reality.

"Eh? Nothing much. Just a few private lessons." He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"But… But… I've never seen you here? Not to mention you're too old to be here!" Maka exclaimed.

"Wow jeez Maka, I'm only 22. No need to go on a fit saying I'm too old to be here! I'm here to teach piano lessons." He whined.

"Only 22...? How come you're teaching Piano lessons? Aren't you a bit young to be a teacher."

"More of a private tutor, I come in twice a week, Monday's and Thursday's."

"Okay then…." Maka asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes. Tsubaki sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm surprised you never noticed me here before." Soul said curiously, though he seemed to also be thinking how he'd never noticed her before.

"Well I really never acknowledge your existence until a few days ago." She sniffed grumpily, clutching her book closer to her chest.

"Aw… Even after all those times I said 'hi' to you when I was over?"

"I rarely pay attention to black*stars friends."

"In reality she hates the male gender." Liz cackled throwing an arm around Maka and staring at soul. "The only friend of Black*star she noticed and liked was Kid. Simply because he didn't stare at anything that walked in tight pants whilst carrying giant tits." Tsubaki squeaked panicked and spied kid dashing up looking absolutely hysterical that Liz was near Maka. Whilst the latter had frozen.

"Hey Liz." Soul greeted with a wink, Liz cackled evilly and shoved Maka forward so she nearly toppled into Soul. But she swiftly side stepped and twirled around him. Soul looked stunned momentarily.

"Oh yeah, Soul." Liz began and Tsubaki immediately recognised the tone of voice and flailed about. "Maka was an award winning gymnast 4 years running. She finds it boring to compete now, but I'm sure she'd be able to do anything with how flexible she is and win~"

"L-liz! Don't say such misleading things!" Tsubaki scolded.

"Whaaaaaaaat? Soul knows what it's like to be extremely good at something, I mean he _is _a piano player. Gotta have nimble fingers for that."

"LIZ! Stop!" Liz snorted and turned around before the ebony-haired beauty could attack her. Maka was too innocent to catch what Liz meant, and soul had a slight red tinge to his cheeks. The blonde took off cackling and grabbed kid by the back of his clothing as she went, dragging him along.

"Uh… well. Um. I've gotta go." Soul chocked waddling off hurriedly. Tsubaki raised an eyebrow while Maka looked stupidly stunned.

"O-okay? I've got work after classes so I'll see ya tonight." Maka called as he went, he raised a hand to confirm that he heard her.

**_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg~!_**

"AH! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE TSUBAKI!" Maka squealed then quickly grasped the other woman's hand and raced off to their class.

The day went by quickly, Maka shared only two of her classes with Tsubaki, and their lunch breaks were at completely different times. She happened to bump into her brother black*star during her lunch break and scolded him as he only showed up for his afternoon classes.

"Yeah, yeah I was busy sorting out the spare room Blaire normally crashes in for Soul. I put Blaires stuff in your room."

"Thanks for asking permission from me first!"

"A god doesn't need permission! Neheheheh!"

_Bam_

She didn't see Soul again at school that day.

That ended nicely.

.

.

But she was still bewildered and trying to grasp how she came to be at work when she swore she could still hear the first bell ringing in her mind. The weekend seemed to drag on for ages, and ages, and yet. Today was just like a snap of the fingers! She frowned in thought while helping to set up the music bar for tonight. It wasn't a nightclub tonight, it was more of a dancing bar. With a live band and real performers. Sadly though, her manager decided that Maka looked a lot more cuter in soft black feathered dress that border lined lingerie and on the stage dancing than what she did serving behind the bar.

Thank god Soul didn't come to work to drop or pick her off.

It was embarrassing enough, but due to her 'champion' gymnast status, and the fact she was already an understudy for the dances that her manager had planned long ago. She moved easily enough with the other performers, and thankfully she was only a background dancer. For a moment she felt like something out of one of her favourite-yet secret- movies. Burlesque, and she enjoyed herself a little more than she expected by the time the night was through. Though her whole body ached and she swore she was never going to wear heels again.

* * *

She wasn't surprised when she got home, -having worked a full night shift and her manager dropping her off home- that she was the only one awake. She stifled a yawn as she prowled into the kitchen, like a cat stalking her prey. She opened the fridge noiselessly and eyed it's contents. Yup. Definitely needed restocking. Her eyes rested on the half full take out container and she figured who ever owned it wouldn't mind her stealing a few bites.

Her eyes flicked over to scan the darkness of the apartment as she saw a shadow slinking about and she snorted softly as Blaire settled herself onto the kitchen counter to watch Maka with mild-interest.

"Just getting something to eat then I'll be off to bed, you right out here or do you wanna sleep on my bed?" She questioned the cat as the food container rotated in the microwave. Blaire blinked then yawned tiredly stretching out her forepaws.

"I'll go to your room." She purred and leapt off the counter softly and scurried towards her room. She may be human at times, and a slutty one at that. But Maka still saw Blaire as her cuddly-kitty cat. She jumped slightly at the sudden sound of the microwave going off and quickly whirled around to shut off the device. She pulled out the food and swiftly placed it on the kitchen counter, proceeding to grab a fork out of one of the drawers she eagerly began to tackle the left over fried rice.

It tasted nice, though a little bland from reheating, but it was something in her stomach that ceased it's grumbling a few mouthfuls ago.

"That's my food y'know tiny-tits." Soul growled half-heartedly in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"S-soul!" Maka squeaked dropping the fork on the floor with a clatter.

"Well that was smart." He chuckled and placed his chin on her shoulder, resting his weight heavily on her.

"Are you sleep walking?" She questioned, his voice was sleepy and the way he was resting on her made Maka think he was half asleep at least.

"Maybe." He said yawning, staring at the fork on the floor. "You gonna pick that up?"

"I can't really bend over with you holding me…" Maka sighed staring at the object on the floor.

"Yes you could." He said his tone voice implying a lot more then simply getting the fork. Her cheeks lit up on fire and she was thankful he couldn't see her face. Though that was little to make the situation less awkward for her.

"Soul, I think you're still half asleep." She grumbled shoving backwards a bit to make him let go. He didn't, and whimpered like a scolded puppy when she tried again.

A yawn was her only reply and she sighed slightly in annoyance, which turned into a gasp when she felt a small pain pinch her shoulder.

"Soul." She said her tone dangerously wary and guarded, she felt him tense behind her. "Did you just bite me?"

"Um….." He snapped awake swiftly and detangled himself from the ash-blonde. "S-sorry!" He squeaked slightly girly, then scolded himself for how uncool that was. Then again almost molesting a girl because watching her eat turned him on was even more uncool. Goddamnit soul! This is your best friends sister! You're so close to being leaps and bounds over that line.

Maka though slightly angered at the careless intimate situation missed his warmth when he pulled away suddenly that it left her wide eyed as she turned to look at him. His eyes were wide with slight shock, his cheeks were dusted with red that she could see even in the dim lighting, and his hair messy from having woken up from sleep and was absolutely sexy. Woop, don't go there mind. His eyes were glued to the floor and she stared at him, mentally screaming at him to look her in the eye.

"Soul." She said softly he looked up warily, his eyes guarded. She smiled softly then leaned forward. She watched his eyes widened and his body froze as her lips graced softly over his for a fleeting moment. She pulled back and picked up the fork and placed it in the sink then placed the left over rice in the fridge. His eyes followed her movements, but he didn't speak, he simply stood there absolutely bewildered on about what the hell just happened.

"Good night soul." She said softly as she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. He heard the turning of a door handle followed by the opening of a door, he swiftly composed himself seconds before the door shut.

"Good night Maka." He said gruffly, the door paused momentarily before closing all the way.

His eyes still wide with confusion and amazement, he couldn't stop the toothy grin that tugged at his lips as he stared at Maka's bedroom door.

Interesting indeed.

….

….

* * *

**XD omg I apologise once more, time seems to go so swiftly and I don't rather realize it.**

**So**

**I feel like I've slightly been neglecting the other characters a bit.**

**I'll be trying to throw them in a lot more.**

**Also what's better?**

**Locked up accidentally on purpose by crazy Liz/patty?**

**Or fighting then make up?**

**Ooooor**

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUUUUUUN**

**Jealousy?**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! **


End file.
